Taxi
by kazukenken
Summary: "Don't you know how long I waited for a taxi, you selfish lady?" - Karma X Nagisa KARUNAGI KARMAGISA AWW My first anime fanfiction, still lacking a lot, i've posted this on ao3. i need some comments, reviews from you all,


~Karma's POV~

Aish… it's already 11pm and I just finished my work. My job is really tiring and I usually go home at 7pm, but today is really a shit. I need to work longer than that. Huft… I don't bring a car today. There will be no public transport in this hour. Taxi is really rare at this hour too. How can I go home? It's really cool outside and I have a fever, it just made it worse. After 30 minutes waiting, still no taxi. Then I spotted someone who is waiting too. She wanted to go home too? If it is, it's the same situation as me. She was waiting too, I bet he also don't bring car today. Fifteen minutes later, I found a taxi without passenger. Thank God, you heard my prayer. I just ran into that taxi and that girl also ran into the same taxi.

I opened the door and I realized that he opened the door too in the different side.

"I found this first!" I said, or more like shouted, damn I disturbed the town late at night.

"Hey! I also found this… and I was faster than you" she said, or more like argued, her face is really cute though haha.

"Don't you know how long I waited for a taxi, you selfish lady?" I was mad but deep down I don't want to hurt some weak lady.

"I don't want to know! I also waited for a long time! And by the way I'm a man!" he was also mad but WHAT? A man's? He's a man? Those blue hair and pretty face like that is belonged to a man? Akabane Karma, it's not the time to think about that.

"Then why are you so pretty…" Why was I blushing at the time like this and uttered some stupid words, stupid Karma.

"HEY! Calm down!" the driver got mad too, well, if I was the driver, I would be angry too. But it's a female voice, the driver was a girl?

"But… I found this first…" I pleaded, I hate some girls looking at me, but I hoped my face would help me at this moment.

"But I opened the door first, onee-san…" the pretty boy used those puppy eyes, Ah! He's so cute, I lost.

"Where's your destination?" the driver asked.

"Around Kunugigaoka Junior High School!" we both said at the same time and got surprised then looked at each other.

"Then just sit and I'll take you two there!" the driver said happily.

"Me? With him? A stranger?" I couldn't believe I was in a taxi with a stranger.

"You're a stranger for me too…" he responded, but his tone was different, he speaked softly.

"Yeah… taxi is rare in this hour. You wanna wait until the other taxi appeared? It's also rare to get some passenger at this time" the driver said and we both sat.

The driver started to drive, I hoped that I could go home quickly. It took one hour to reach my house from my workplace. I really want to rest so badly. It was really awkward inside the taxi. It's my first time taking a taxi with someone whom I don't know a.k.a stranger. We kept a distance, I sat on the right and he sat on the left. It was beyond awkward and it's pretty uncomfortable.

"Awkward, huh?" the driver smiled and laughed.

"You made it more awkward…" I said.

"I can't stand awkward silence so… I need to speak even though I don't know what to tell. I'm Kayano Kaede, nice to meet you!" the driver was so cheerful and young-looking.

"Your way of speaking looked so cute" the stranger, whom I hadn't known his name is, said.

"Really? I'm still in my youth though hehe" the driver was happy, yeah… at least the mood shifted a bit.

"Why are you a driver?" I asked.

"I love driving so much, that's stupid reason, isn't it? I want to find handsome guys" she's so honest.

"You're still pretty young, why don't you find a better job?" the stranger asked.

"Truthfully, I have a company, it's pretty big. But I still have time to work more so I just become a driver"

"You have a company, WOW! Really? It's like a drama hoho. A rich kid disguised into a normal guy!" the pretty boy's responses were cute. Damn Karma, you're creepy.

"Really! I'm not lying!"

We just chatted for 15 minutes and it got more comfortable because of that young and fun driver.

Suddenly, the car stopped and I wondered what happened to the car. The driver got out from the car and checked the car.

"What's happening really?" the stranger asked.

"I also don't know…" I said then Kayano got out to check it.

"Sorry… the tires…" the boy and I sighed. When would I arrive home?

The stranger and I went out from the car, it's really cool outside. Good thing I brought a coat.

I just waited outside. We're in a road which no one was here in this hour. It's so dark. Be patient, Karma… you would be home soon. Just need to be patient. I won't take another public transport because it's useless. It's freaking 1am! I was wondering why the young taxi driver worked until this hour. I just realized that the stranger was missing. Where the hell was he? So what… I don't care. It'll be less awkward when there's no him.

Suddenly, the stranger came closer. Oh… he didn't run away. He held two cups of… coffee? I just realized that he went into a vending machine when I thought he's missing.

"Want a hot chocolate?" he asked, with a soft voice. It's the first time I heard such a sweet tone from a man, but he looked like a girl though.

"Thanks" I said and drank it carefully, coffee really warmed body up eh… I felt relaxed at the moment. I looked at those blue eyes and smiled. He's prettier than any girl whom I've met before.

"Sorry…" his voice was really lovely.

"Huh? Why sorry?" I sipped the coffee carefully.

"We just got mad at each other when we entered the taxi" his smile really shone even in the night.

"Ah… It's just me who's too childish…" Me? Akabane Karma? Admitting himself as too childish. This is so not me, what happened to me?

"Shiota Nagisa" he suddenly said something.

"Huh?" I didn't know what he meant.

"That's my name, you must be calling me stranger when you don't know my name" his words were 100% right. How the hell did he know that I called him stranger when I'm talking to myself.

"Your name suited you well, it's a cute name. I'm Karma, Akabane Karma." I said and offered my hand.

"Cool name, like it's owner…" we shook hands and I thought I was blushing. I was losing my cool.

We just chatted about a lot of things at we got much closer like a friend. He's actually a good guy. He lives not too far from my house. I didn't realize that we've already talked for 30 minutes. It's really cool, he was sneezing. Even his sneeze was cute.

"You have a cold?" I asked but he didn't answer.

"You don't wear coat in this cold weather? And you have a cold too?" I took off my coat and put in on him. I tried to be nice? Haha it's pretty rare.

"You're okay without coat?" he asked, was he worried about me?

"I'm okay…"

"HEY!" someone just pushed him and he almost fell. But me, who was standing in front him, prevented him from falling and he fell into his body. My hands were on his back and his hands were on my chest. I felt really nervous suddenly, there's a pause before he got up and stood normally. I was surely blushing but because it's night, no one can see my red face. Maybe it was redder than my hair.

"Sorry, I just want to inform you that we can go now…" Kayano didn't feel guilty at all, she just giggled, girls nowadays…

"But you pushed him too hard, Kayano-san"

"Ah, you're both men so I knew you're not gonna hurt with a push like that"

It's not awkward again in the car. We chatted and laughed happily about everything, family, love life, interests, things we like. It was until the car stopped again.

"Again?" God, I know did many wrong things, but today was more tiring than the other day.

"I'll check!" Kayano said and went out, and Nagisa sighed.

"Now it's not the tires, the machine was problematic…" Did Kayano even check her car's condition before working? Damn this weird driver!

"Then?" I didn't know anymore, I gave up. Please let me sleep for a while.

"It needs to be repaired" Kayano said simply, she's really a simple person eh…

"You know how?" Nagisa asked her.

"No, because of that I want to ask for help. Help pushing this car until the nearest workshop" she's so simple-minded.

"Huh?" I wanted to reject but I couldn't go home if it's like this.

"Okay…" we both helped pushing it until we found a workshop. It was really tiring but I got a new experience. We reached the workshop and I felt really strong after that.

"I'll take care of this. There's a nice and comfy waiting room here… you two just go there" Kayano said to us and we went to the waiting room.

"Ah… okay" There's sofa, drinks, TV, etc.

We're already sleepy, then I felt something on my shoulder. It was his head, he slept with his head on my shoulders. It was actually comfortable and I love this moment. I don't why but I have a little crush on this cutie boy. I stole chances to ruffle his soft hair which I love so much. I think that he's sweet and adorable. I think God wants me to be at least happy even though I was really tired. Yeah… I was really tired. Not long after he slept, I felt sleepy and finally slept too. Let me dream about him, okay?

#################

I woke up and he's still sleeping. He finally woke up and realized that he's leaning on me. He was startled and got up so quickly.

"Sorry…" he quickly got up, rubbed his eyes, looking so innocent.

"It's okay" am I playing the cool guy here?

"Have it finished yet?"

"I don't know, the driver hasn't come here" suddenly Kayano came. Perfect timing…

"It's all fixed, let's go!" this girl is unique. Even though she made me more tired, she's pretty fun.

"Yeah…"

Finally, the car was fixed and I couldn't wait to arrive at my home. It's really late but it's okay, I don't work tomorrow… It's getting closer to our destination. Yeay! In 5 minutes I'll be home.

"Kayano-san… stop at that apartment…" I pointed into a big apartment.

"Aye aye, sir!" Kayano was still full of energy even in the night.

We stopped in front of my apartment and I paid the taxi, "Take this, if there's some change, just give it to him…" Kayano gave me an 'OK'.

"You don't need to pay all…" he's really shy hehe, perfect to be my uke. I was a lucky person to meet someone this adorable in this tiring day.

"A nice stranger bought me a hot chocolate, this is the way I say thanks"

"Ah… thank you, Karma-kun…"

"Your welcome. I'll go first, okay?"

"Okay, bye!"

Shiota Nagisa, no one would know that you're a boy. Your sweet smile, pretty blue eyes, and shining blue hair. I even doubt you have a girlfriend, your girlfriend must be jealous that you're prettier than her. Why I wanted to hear that you're actually single? Haha, we only met by accident, is it possible for us to meet again? Hmmm… Nagisa, if I run into you again, I think we will be good friends… or maybe more.

Suddenly I heard some heavy steps running behind me and prepared to fight if something happened. But then "KARMA-KUN!" it's the pretty boy.

"What? Why are you running, Nagisa?" he's really exhausted, I saw sweat on his neck and why I thought that it's so sexy?

"Here, you forgot it…" he handed me something.

"Ah… My phone! How could I forget haha! Thank you… really…"

"It's okay"

"You don't need to run like that, Nagisa. Thanks anyway" I cupped his face and played with his face. Her face reddened quickly, soo cute.

"Hmm... Nagisa, I think you lost something"

"What is it?" he searched all over his body "I couldn't find it"

"I think I'm wrong hehe, turns out that your pretty smile is still there" I smiled and he just reddened even more haha I love teasing him.

"I need to go home soon! Bye! Karma-kun see you someday!" he went back by running again, why did he have to run haha… what a cutie.

Wait… he still wears my coat? Ah whatever, it's his' now…

~Nagisa's POV~

"Nagisa! Come here!" my mother shouted from downstairs.

"What's the matter, mom?" I asked from upstairs.

"I want to introduce you to my friend's son…" she said and I went downstairs. As soon as I saw who the guest was, my jaw dropped and I was really shocked. It's…

"The guy in the taxi? Why are you here?" I couldn't believe it. It was him… It was Akabane Karma.

"You knew each other?" my mom asked. She went into the kitchen and made some tea.

"Only a little…" I can't believe I would meet him here, in my house.

"My name isn't 'the guy in the taxi', I have a name" he said, I really love his voice. He's so manly, by the way Nagisa, you're a man too-_-

"Akabane Karma" I said with some stupid face.

"You got closer so fast…" my mom said was excited I thought.

"Why is he here, mom?"

"His parents won't be home until next year and their parents asked me to look after him…"

"I'm not a kid anymore but yeah…"

"Your parents are scared that you'll do something bad when they're not here"

"Hehe, I should be thankful because I won't be lonely now. I will have a new roommate. Right, Nagisa-kun?"

"Ah! Wait!" I went upstairs, took his coat and went back downstairs.

"Here… I forgot to return it, sorry…" I gave him his coat and I blushed, I was like a school girl crushing her senior damn it.

"Thanks…"

~One year later~

Karma and I wanted to go out but there's no car. We need to take a taxi… Taxi? It brings so many memories. When the taxi arrived, we're startled. The driver was… KAYANO-SAN? It's destiny.

"Hey! You again? But you're not fighting to get this taxi?"

"Hehe…" we smiled at her, time flies, everything changes.

"By the way, you two haven't changed…" she eyed us from head to toe, she's still a weirdo.

"This is the only the difference" we showed him our hands. We're holding hands and I guessed that she noticed it.

"Really? I shipped you from the day I met you two" she squealed, was she that happy?

"Huh?"

"You looked cute together, I pushed you because I want to see some cute moments…" damn this Kayano, but I need to thank her.

"So you pushed me because of that?" I asked and she giggled.

We had our reunion, this taxi filled with many unforgettable memories. I just couldn't believe that I get my boyfriend because of this taxi… The tires and car machine problems just made us got closer. Then, destiny met us again. I leaned into Karma, he wrapped his arm around me and brought me closer to his body.

I took them to the mall YOOHOO! They paid and went inside the mall. WHOA… my taxi should be called 'Romance Taxi'. I just made two strangers into a couple. They just met accidentally and now they're dating. AW HOW CUTE~ It's all because of my taxi. Then the door was opened from two sides, the same situation again… One from the right door, one from the left door.

"I'm sorry, can you take me somewhere quickly. I need to hurry. I'm Isogai Yuuma, the CEO of this mall, I can pay you any amount it's okay. Ah! I was late for some important matters! Please, onee-san~" one of them said softly, he's a gentleman type.

"So what if you're the CEO of the mall! I'm Maehara Hiroto! A man with handsome features and attracts ladies. My dad owns the main company, not only this small shopping mall y'know!. Onee-san, I need to hurry, I need to arrive at the game center before 12" the other man really had loud voice huh, he's surely a playboy type.

I sighed…

It happened again, huh?

I bet… these guys will have kids in 5 years…


End file.
